Sunny with a chance of DECEPTICONS!
by magicrazy101
Summary: "We never really had a normal life, but having a stuck up alien robot and his side kick park their massive afts in Tim's backyard-" "Hey!" "GO AWAY SUNNY! anyway, let's just say things went down hill from there..."
1. I SPEAK ITALIAN!

**Been planning for this one for**_** aaaaggggessss**_** and finally got around to it =)**

**Rated for language **

**Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU THINK? (I only own anything you don't recognize)**

LEDGEND:

"_Speaking in Italian"_

"Speaking in English"

**:-speaking over com-:**

"_**Speaking in Cybertronian"**_

Tiffany 'Tim' Madsen twirled the screwdriver around one hand her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth; an annoying habit she'd inherited from her grandfather.

She twisted a thin wire into a tiny loop and hooked it onto one of the small pegs inside the circle of titanium metal, hard rubber and wires in front of her.

She then picked it up and pushed her chair over to the table that was covered in the schematics of the design.

"You can't make _that_. Someone's already tried _that_." She muttered under her breath

She pulled a blunt pencil from behind her ear and adjusted the diagram so that that particular wire connected to the notch hidden behind the outer layer of metal.

"No, you can't. I know you've made _thousands_ of little gadgets and _they've_ all worked but this, _this_, is a mode of transport."

She stuck the pencil back where it came from and stood up.

She carried the palm sized circle to the 'forge' and welder set up in the far corner of the room.

She sat again, on a tall stool this time, set it down on the metal bench and placed the thin titanium lid that she'd mad earlier over the delicate wires.

She pulled the curtain around the small area and pulled her big face mask over her eyes.

"You won't finish it. Oh yeah? Well bring them to the skate park next Friday then" she muttered, sparks flying over her shoulders.

She set the welder down and placed the circle down beside it's eight exact copies and huffed, putting her anger behind the wrench in her hand as she twisted it around to attach it to the base in front of her.

"_Well I'll show you"_ she said in Italian with a slightly evil smile.

She held up her creation triumphantly, pushing her glasses further up her nose

"Take that CC!"

Tim's moment of triumph and self congratulation was interrupted by an alarm clock in the other part of the room went off;

She jumped as the alarm yelled at her

"_WAKE UP! If you're not up now you'll be sorry, things to do, stuff to make…"_

the recording she'd rigged her alarm to play every day of the week continued to say that it was Seven Thirty on Friday the 12th of March 2009, it was Summer, they were currently in Perth, West Australia, it's 28 degrees, school wasn't on today because of parent teacher interviews, not to forget the Trip to the farm over the weekend starting today and it was also Maggie's birthday in two days so she'd better get a present and post it to America if she wanted it to get to her sister at least somewhere around her birthday…

She rubbed her eyes, placing her creation back on the table just as the recording finished and started playing _Walking on Sunshine_, another thing, she was proud to say, she'd rigged it to do. She did a mini walk/dance to the tune into the other half of the room that was blocked off by the shelves that held most of her life's work.

The room she was currently in was her domain. Originally, her father had built the granny flat above the garage to make a games room/home cinema for the family. But, eventually after half a year of pestering, he agreed to let her move in there as long as he got Maggie's room for the home cinema. He instantly got hug tackled and Tim had gone to scheme with her sister who, at the age of eighteen, was going to America for University, or collage as it was apparently called, on a computer tech, scholarship.

That was seven years ago.

She'd gotten the room obviously.

"What to wear… what to wear…" she murmured she pulled a pair of cargo pants from the end of the bed and pulled them on in exchange for the school trackies she hadn't been bothered to take off yesterday before starting her all-night-inventing-spree

She rolled the hems up until they were sitting about mid calf, next came a loose blue shirt that said _"I SPEAK ITALIAN! (and if you ask me to make a pizza I will kill you)"_ in Italian on the back. Then the thin wire glasses were slipped back on

And last, shoved carelessly on her head, her signature head piece, her blue and white patterned bandana tucked behind her ears, kept her short uncontrollable urban hair out of her face

She pressed her thumb to the finger pad on her laptop, a small thing, without the number pad at the side but just the key board.

The pad glowed blue and flashed green twice then a computerized "Good morning Miss Tegan" came out off the speakers.

Tim grinned at the voice, she'd messed with the small laptop when she'd bought it and added her own sort of flare to the thing.

When she'd bought it, it had been out of date and on sale with people preferring the new thinner models or ones with a painted and patterned outer casing, to the tiny grey computer.

Tim, of course, had gone against the tide and bought the little thing.

The look on her father's face when he'd climbed the stairs to her loft to see the guts of his genius daughter's new laptop strewn around her had been priceless.

She'd put the essentials back in of course plus her homemade vocal possessor and few other things she considered essential. Now it only responded to her touch and voice, she'd fixed it so it hooked up to her phone giving her remote access to everything on the laptop without using up any memory space on her phone, (She also had permanent internet without paying, but that was technically illegal so she usually didn't tell people about that part)

She'd called it RC or Remote-Controlled Console.

"Hey RC, can you get CC on the MW-Cam?"

"Contacting Miss Cassidy Chase on the Mobile Web Camera immediately Miss"

"Thanks RC" She knew she didn't have to thank a computer but 'manners take you to high places!' as her grandmother had told her.

A familiar face popped up on the small screen, strands of midnight black hair hanging in a side fringe was the only hair visible from under the (extremely scratched) purple skaters helmet.

Tim winced at the sunset that was blooming along her friends left jaw,

"That bad?" CC said with a cringe, "It's not the worst, and doesn't hurt that much but people keep on giving me funny looks so…" she let the sentence trail off, gently probing the violently colored bruise with her fingers.

Tim ran a hand over her bandana with a sigh, "CC, you have to tell someone about this"

"And then what? Get hauled of by student services? He's getting better! I know he is!"

"CC you're being subjected to child abuse! You're dad's constantly intoxicated and he treats you like a boxing bag! You have a black belt second Dan in karate! Maybe you should use it!"

CC looked sternly at the fifteen year old genius "That's my Dad you're talking about—" "CC you hate him with passion!"

"Hate and Passion aren't usually put in the same sentence."

"Actually Shakespeare—"

CC groaned and rubbed her face "Please, can we leave this subject alone, for today? Please? And no random facts, my head hurts enough." she pleaded

Tim sighed "Fine, but you have to tell me what happened." She said

CC rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly over her helmet, not making eye contact "I told Dad I was going to the farm with you over the weekend"

Tim nodded, making a mental note to talk about this problem with her friend later "Well, we're leaving in four hours so you'll have the whole weekend free of him; I'm guessing you're all ready at the skate park?"

CC nodded with a grin "been here for half an hour, with my bag"

Tim shook her head "You do know that to stay healthy you have to sleep for at least thirty two hours per week."

"Says the one who stayed up all night working on an invention that isn't even going to work" CC snorted

Tim frowned "You were the one that wanted me to make them in the first place! And please have at least a little faith in my abilities"

"How do you know I have any faith in you at all?" CC teased

Tim's face fell and she frowned slightly

"It's a joke Tim" CC said with a mental sigh,

Tim instantly brightened again "I can't wait to see how these work out" she said, her eyes practically sparkling

The seventeen year old rolled her eyes, "You're just longing to see me hurt myself again aren't you Tim"

"No, that's not it, I just-"

"It's called sarcasm my little friend"

"I'm not that short!"

"What did I tell you about not taking everything I say so seriously?"

Tim snorted "that practically everything you say isn't true, then you asked me if you could have some cake and I put it away, then you got angry and I told you that I thought you said that practically everything you say isn't true then you hit your head on the table several times"

CC gave her a _seriously?_ Look, then laughed at the young genius _'who is a fucking genius and knows more shit about human physiology that she could lecture a frickin' collage lecturer, but she doesn't understand sarcasm. Oh the quirks of the world…'_ she thought

"I'll be at the park in about half an hour" Tim said

CC nodded with a quick grin "See ya then!" and her face flickered off screen.

Five minutes later Tim ran down stairs and into the house, carrying a bulky backpack and a helmet over one shoulder.

"_PAPA!"_ she shouted, there was a thump from above her

And a groggy _"I'M AWAKE!"_ came from up stairs

Jacob Madsen, forty-seven, tall with long messy brown hair and Harry Potter style glasses looked blearily at his youngest daughter _"morning Sunshine, where are you going?"_

Tim gave her dad a hug and opened the fridge "To the park, CC's already there. We're going out to the farm today remember?" She cracked open a can of lemonade, not the healthiest thing for breakfast, but she needed the caffeine and her dad didn't even let her near the coffee.

"_Yhea, Yhea I remember."_ He said. Tim smiled, her father tended to switch to Italian whenever he was tired, growing up he'd spoken both English and Italian with his mothers side of the family. His mother had then also refused to have grand-children who didn't speak the language of her homeland and had then temporarily moved in for four years when Maggie was born until she was four and then again the day Tim was born fifteen years ago, the day his wife died.

Tim's grin fell as soon as she thought of her mum, but she plastered a firm smile on her face determined not to be angry today.

"I'll be back in about in an hour, pack the trailer while I'm out; it's got to be packed by nine o'clock if we want to leave at one"

Her dad gave her a floppy two fingered salute _"yes ma'am"_

She stuffed two more cans into her bag along with a yogurt tub and a bag of chips

"Don't forget to pack the trailer!"

"_Yep"_

"Remember to put in the DVD player!"

"_OK"_

"And remember to pack a hair brush this time!"

"EXCUSE ME BUT WHO"S THE ADULT HERE?" He shouted, finally in English

Tim snorted, and shut the door without answering,

_Sometimes I wonder…_

**Hehehehe!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEWERS ARE EPIC AND GET A COOKIE SHAPED LIKE THERE FAV. BOT!**


	2. Thats gotta hurt

**This was actually part of the first chapter but I decided to cut it in half**

**Disclaimer: I **_**defiantly**_** own everything (Note sarcasm) **

**WARNING!: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BAKE COOKIES FOR ALL AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!**

LEDGEND:

"_Speaking in Italian"_

"Speaking in English"

**:-speaking over com-:**

"_**Speaking in Cybertronian"**_

"CC!"

"TIMMY!"

The two friends hugged each other, Tim carefully avoiding knocking CC chin with her nose.

The park was full of the usual morning walkers and their dogs; the skate park was behind them at the edge of the huge grass field along with the playground and spider net.

Despite being no later than eight in the morning the sun beat down on everything ruthlessly.

Tim looked her friend up and down with a raised eyebrow "You know, if you keep on wearing mini shorts without sunscreen your going to end up with skin cancer"

CC shoved the genius playfully "You just don't like mini shorts do you? Your such a tomboy"

She picked up her duffle bag and the two of them made their way over to a shaded picnic table where they dumped their stuff, Tim pulled out her two spare cans

"Cheers" CC said as she relived Tim of one of them "Didn't get any breakkie this morning"

"Thought as much" Tim replied "You can have some weet-bix when we get home. And if you don't, I'm going to force you, you so little as it is"

CC eyed Tim's backpack curiously as they drank.

"So…" she said taking another sip of lemonade

Tim grinned "I thought you said they weren't going to work"

"Weeeeeell… okay I'm really, really, really hoping they work. Because if they do; they'll be the most kick-ass thing around"

Tim rolled her eyes "I thought I told you to stop swearing"

"I'll swear all the fucking way to my fucking grave thank you very fucking much"

Tim Gibbs slapped her, making CC spray lemonade all over herself

"You. Are. Soooo lucky that you're my friend, or you'd be on the ground screaming in agony" she growled, wiping lemonade off her face with the back of her hand

Tim grinned, knowing exactly how true it was having seen it with her own eyes

_That man screamed louder than a pig in a slaughter house… I still don't know how she got his arm to bend that way…_

CC stopped her momentary trip down memory lane "Lets do this!" She said standing up.

Tim rubbed her hands together eyes once again lighting up with her 'evil genius' look as CC had dubbed it

She put a hand in the bag, "I give you…" she paused dramatically "THE ASTRO BLADES!"

She pulled a pair of roller blades out of her backpack;

The pair of them were plain black with black laces, all the metal was a glinting silver that looked like it had been polished no less than a minuet ago. The side of the shoe had specs of silver paint over the ankle and the ends of the laces had also been painted silver

CC looked them up and down "Well the look flashy, nothing special though. But really, Astro Blades?"

Tim shook a finger at her friend "Just because the name I chose was" air quote "_'cheesy'_ as you call it doesn't mean I'm going to change it."

CC shrugged "if this works, you have to make me a gun." She said non-chantey

"The day I make you a gun will be the day I need a body guard" Tim tightened the bolts attaching the wheels to the shoe of the 'blades

"You already need a bodyguard! You're a fifteen year old kid genius who skipped two years school! I'm surprised that you were alive by the time I met you!

"Well… I'll make you a gun when earth spins anti-clockwise"

The trigger happy teen huffed and crossed her arms "your no fun"  
>Tim finally stood up "So, you going to put these on?"<p>

CC grabbed one of the Astro Blades and held it upside down and peered at the wheels "How do they work anyway? I mean don't you need rocket boosters or something?"

Tim took it delicately out of her hands "No, that's why this design is going to work when others haven't. See, if there were rocket booster or a propulsion system of that kind you would have to somehow attach a fuel tank to them, which would make them unbalanced and exceedingly heavy. So, instead of being pushed forwards by something, I have made it so when activated, the wheels would rotate at high speeds"

CC just looked at her in confusion

Tim rolled her eyes "The wheels spin really really fast"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" CC said happily

Tim shook her head with a sigh, wondering briefly how she'd become friends with the tall girl.

CC sat down and carefully slipped one of the 'blades over her foot then did up the clips and tied the laces.

"Okay, now lift your foot and press your toes into the shoe sole. Gently! Take it slowly" Tim said, and she held her finger to a small button on the side of the shoe

CC lifted her foot and dug her big toe into the shoe sole

Tim smiled as the wheels instantly span, slowly at first then faster as CC put more pressure on the sole of the shoe.

"Sweet…" CC said "OK, maybe theses will work

"Having a second opinion CC?" Tim said with a small smile, before making her 'test dummy' repeat the progress with the other foot

"Maybe…"

Tim took a deep breath "Okay stand up, try to keep your weight off your toes"

"got any other impossible tasks for me mistress?"

"It's not imposs-"

"Sarcasm Tim, Sarcasm" CC said with a shake of her head

"Alright. So far, so good. Keep your toes up until you get to the path way"

Now standing on the concrete pathway CC grinned maniatically **(A/N: is that even a word? Meh)** "This is gonna be fun"

Tim shook her head "You're the craziest person I know"

"And you're the youngest Mad scientist I know."

"I'm the only mad scientist you know" Tim said

"Ha! You just admitted it!"

Tim wisely ignored her "Right. To start; just push forward like you usually do. Stopping's a bit harder, you either have to skid to a stop or take your toes off the sole"

"Okey-dokey!"

Tim backed off slightly to watch

CC pushed herself forward. The Astro Blades responded with a soft purr and shot forward, just a bit faster than she'd had expected.

"Crap" she screwed up her nose and rubbed her smarting backside

She stood up again, casually waving a fist at Tim who was laughing at her, before turning her attention back to the path.

She started again, this time ready for the jerk of speed that jolted her forward, almost off the path. She managed to go three meters before falling down again much to Tim's amusement.

She stood up again, and pushed forward this time putting as much pressure on the starting mechanism as she could. In one push she shot forward several meters.

Putting down one foot after the other and pushing forward quickly, she managed to go all the way around the park and back in twenty seconds, the speed making her eyes water "Wahoo!" she yelled with a laugh, as she shoot around the park a second time this time narrowly missing several walkers.

She skidded to a stop on the grass in front of Tim, showering her in dirt. Making her splutter.

"So?" Tim asked, beaming happily, her face slightly red.

CC laughed rubbing her hands together gleefully "Fine, there're Fucking cool, I was wrong and you have to make me a gun"

"Ye— wait! NO!"

CC crinkled her nose "Darn, almost had you there"

"Nice try" Tim said as she stood up "time to take them off."

"What… Why?" CC almost shouted

"Limited battery power"

"Oh…" Reluctantly, CC took the Astro Blades off and handed them back to Tim with even more reluctance.

Tim stuck the 'Blades back in her back pack and slung it over one shoulder

"Come on, we've got a train to catch" CC said happily

"No we don't."

"Figure of speech Tim, figure of speech…"

They laughed as CC hoisted her bag duffle bag over her shoulder, as if it weighed nothing.

The two made there way down the pathway. The sun already starting to burn.

The park had filled up quickly in the last twenty minutes; people of all ages were now walking around the park.

CC scowled and chucked a footy back at some twelve year olds who had managed to somehow kick it into the back of her head. "Fucking mi- Ow!"

She yelped as Tim Gibbs slapped her "Language" the young genius scolded

"I can't help it!" CC exclaimed "I grew up-" she swung her arms out in emphasis

"Oi! Watch where you're swinging your arms twerp!"

"A twerp is actually the term for a pregnant goldfish so…" Tim trailed off and CC growled sounding creepily like a dog, as they realized who had shouted at them.

The model-like blonde stood in front them, with her two side kick Barbie dolls, glaring at them her nose stuck in the air

"What are you freaks doing here? Loony bin kick you out?" She sneered, Tim flinched

"Go away Stacy" she mumbled. Stacy laughed loudly

"Why should I? Still hiding that scar under your hankie weirdo? My mum said it's your entire fault your mum died. She said she'd still be alive if you hadn't born"

Tim clutched her bandana with one hand, tears sparking in her eyes.

CC gently pushed Tim behind her growling "Not that anyone listens to that bitch anyway. Wasn't she arrested for drink driving not long ago?" CC snarled

Stacy stiffened briefly before sneering again "not that your dad's any different Chase, did he give that to you?" she turned her glare to the bruise on CC cheek.

"Leave it CC" Tim mumbled from behind her

"That's exactly what you two are; motherless freaks."

CC twitched "I'm going to punch her" she growled under her breath as the Barbie doll trio laughed

Tim's fists clenched "Break her nose for me"

"What you-"

_Fist, meet Mrs. Plastic nose_ CC thought just before her fist made contact with Stacy's face. She slammed her stiff hand into the blonde's perfectly sized stomach simultaneously sending her falling to the ground.

CC's lips twitched her eyes cold as granite "Leave us alone bitch" she hissed.

Tim handed her the duffle bag she'd dropped a satisfied look on her face.

CC grinned at her as they walked down the road leaving the Barbie trio on the ground.

"Man that felt good" she said with a smirk

"You know what…" Tim said thoughtfully "I might make you that gun just for doing that"

CC threw her hands up in the air "Well if you told me that all I had to do was punch a bitch in the face I would have done it along time ago!"

"Sorry, kind of slipped my mind…"

**YAY! Finally, That's done**

**The beginning's always the boring part to write because it's all boring intro stuff with no violence, or explosions.**

**BOTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Woooooo!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

CC:** Yhea any'a you dat don't I'll get my fist up their asses!**

Tim:** *Gibbs slap* sorry, couldn't stop her from getting to the creaming soda.**

CC:** MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Bins, Bees and Bikes

**Woooo! Chapter three people!**

**List of people officially on my Epic list of Epicness!:**

_**Jimmy 141**_

_**SammieValAlxJas**_

_**twilightgirl1596**_

_**Snow Kyubbi**_

**And **_**Noella50881**_**—yhea, you bet they will! Tim's a weird mix of Ratchet, Prowl and Wheeljack, I was debating having the Astro Blades blow up while CC was wearing them but…**

**Thank you soooooo much for reviewing/alerting/favorite-ing! **

**Also thanks to **_**night-and-autumn**_** who's my inspiration for CC **

CC:** I'M MY OWN FRICKING INSPERATION THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

Tim: **CC, put down the baseball bat and leave the poor writer alone.**

CC: **NEVAAAAAAA! *runs away***

Tim:** Ah, CC look out for the-**

CC:** *Smash***

Tim: **Pole.**

CC:** *jumps up and starts bashing pole with baseball bat* DIE YOU FUCKING POLE!**

Tim:** Oh dear**.

Me: **Quick someone knock her out while she's distracted!**

CC: ***Turns to writer* START WRITING OR I'LL BASH YOUR USELESS SKULL IN!**

Me: **Eeep!**

Tim:** CC, don't scare the writer, she kind of controls your life**

Me: **Ummm, I'm gonna start writing now. Bye! *runs away from murderous character***

CC:** GET BACK HERE YOU WHIMP!**

LEDGEND:

"_Speaking in Italian"_

"Speaking in English"

**:-speaking over com-:**

"_**Speaking in Cybertronian"**_

The trip back to Tim's house was, fortunately, uneventful.

Until they arrived back at her house;

"_PAPA! I TOLD YOU TO PACK THE TRAILER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING STAR TREK?"_ The young genius shouted

"_I WAS GOING TO RIGHT AFTER THIS EPISODE!"_

CC rolled her eyes as the father and daughter shouted at each other In Italian, feeling distinctly left out, then walked towards the fridge

"_Sta andando a prendere almeno quattro ore per finire imballaggio,_ _Perché non hai fatto come ho detto?"_

"_Sono cresciuto, e può fare le mie scelte vi ringrazio molto!"_

"_bene a volte è necessario lasciare che il vostro–_CC DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE CHOCOLATE FUDGE!"

CC froze and slowly drew her hand out of the Tupperware container,

An angry Tim, was a dangerous Tim; It was very rare for her to actually start shouting, and when she did; either you stayed out of her way or got her some chocolate and a juice box then hoped she calmed down before she got her hands on some kind of chemicals and blew a hole in the wall.

CC straightened and smiled innocently at the brunette, "Wouldn't dream of it!" she said brightly, silently dropping something cold and brown into her back pocket.

Tim growled before glaring at her father and pointing at the stairs, "Get Dressed. Now"

Jacob quickly stood up and disappeared up the stairs, shooting CC a 'help me' look as he passed.

"Sometimes I wonder who's in charge, you, or your dad" CC told her friend

"I believe that a lot of people wonder that" Tim replied, she shrugged

"I'm not in charge, I just remind Papa that he has stuff he has to do" she scowled, "He just tends to forget everything I tell him"

The next few hours was spent chucking, or in Tim's case gently placing, various bags, boxes, CD's, DVD's, more boxes, food, a slightly battered motorbike, several of Tim's current projects and a box of hers that CC feared was filled with some kind of explosive, a shovel, and Mr. Madsen's collection of _Star Trek_ discs in the trailer.

"Ha. It only took three hours." Mr. Madsen told his daughter cheekily

Tim huffed "Actually it was three hours, twelve minuets and-" she glanced at her watch "Twenty-seven seconds" she finished before trudging off muttering something about getting CC into the car.

"Wooooooooo!" CC screamed, suddenly deciding that it would be fun to run around the street and kick all the bins "DIE STUPID BIN! I'M GOING TO THE FARM AND YOU"RE NOT! SO TAKE THAT!"

Tim sighed and rubbed her temple "Cassidy Sienna Chase, I thought I told you _not_ to eat the chocolate fudge,"

"But it's Fuuuuuuudge! I CAN'T CONTROL THE CALL OF THE WILD!"

"It's Fudge! what does it have to do with the wild?" Tim said feeling more than slightly like she was talking to her self

"AHHHHHHHH!" CC screamed and jumped three feet off the ground before running to hide behind the young genius

"What?" Tim looked around desperately for the horrifying thing that scared the usually fearless Cassidy Chase

"BBBEEEEEEEEEE!" CC screamed, sprinting to the safety of the car interior.

Tim face palmed with a groan, as the fuzzy black and yellow insect buzzed drunkenly past. "At least she got in the car." She mumbled to her self shaking her head.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"NINTY-NINE-MILLION-NINE-HUNDRED-AND-NINTY-NINE-THOUSAND-NINE-HUNDRED-AND-NINTY-TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL NINTY-NINE-MILLION-NINE-HUNDRED-AND-NINTY-NINE-THOUSA— ow!"

Tim's hand made contact with CC head for the twelfth time in the last hour "If you say one more word of that idiotic rhyme I will rig the Astro Blades so they blow up while you're wearing them" she said calmly, CC crinkled her nose

"But I'm boooooored." She slumped against the door

"Then do something." Tim replied, closing her eyes

"But-"

"Quiet."

"Fine." CC huffed angrily, folding her arms

The car was silent, farms and neglected fields flashed pasts the window.

"This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Some people-started singing it no-"

"CC!"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

three hours, two pit stops, twenty-eight games of eye-spy and seventy-one Gibbs slaps later; the trio finally reached the small town of Gerong just as the sun was going down.

The fairly large property placed on the outskirts of the small town that the Madsen's owned was mostly dominated by an enormous shed that was easily taller than the two story house that stood next to it.

"Oh fresh air! How I've missed you!" CC span in circle, arms in the air.

"CC, the air in the car was just as fresh as it is here" Tim crinkled her nose, "if not more so"

CC rolled her eyes "What have I told you…"

"I know, I know… sarcasm."

"Girls! Come help me get this stuff un-packed!"

"Yes sir." CC snapped a two fingered salute towards Mr. Madsen and followed Tim towards the trailer.

It didn't take long to un-pack the trailer; taking boxes and bags into the house and dumping them in them in the living room wasn't as hard as packing them.

Tim carried her projects into the shed along with her 'suspiciously explosive' box, as CC had dubbed it, and placed it in the makeshift workshop she'd made with Maggie several years ago. CC wheeled the 2003 Kawasaki Ninja in next to her, carefully making sure the motorbike didn't bump into anything.

Grabbing their bags out of the boot of the car, the two of them glanced at each other; CC with a glint in her eye, Tim with one eyebrow raised.

CC suddenly sprinted to the house, duffle bag under one arm "I TRIPLE-BARRLE- BAZOOKA-SHOTGUN THE DOUBLE BED!" she called over her shoulder

Tim was hot on her heels, "I think you'll find that it is in fact my turn" she said, some how managing to like a forty year old physics professor and an eager child at the same time.

The two of them bowled over Mr. Madsen before running up the stairs and bursting into the bed room; CC flopping un-ceremoniously on to the bottom double bed bunk, cackling at Tim, who was left to climb onto the single top bunk.

"Suck." CC said spreading out over the fairly large bed

Tim casually threw a book down at her from her perch on the top bunk,

"Hey! What was that for?" CC yelped as it struck her in the stomach,

Tim looked down at her friend innocently "Sorry, it must have slipped" she said sincerely

"Well if that's how you wanna play-"

"Dinner's ready, but don't come down! I'll eat it all my self!"

"We're coming Papa!" Tim replied, hopping off the bed completely ignoring CC's glare

"Well hurry up!"

Tim gestured out the door to CC, "Dinner is served" she said

CC scowled, rubbing her belly "That hurt you know."

Tim smiled softly "I told you, it slipped"

Mr. Madsen slipped into the chair next to Tim "Almost ready?" he asked

"She's been ready for the last half hour!" CC said with a roll of her eyes

"It's ready." Tim said, she adjusted the web cam a bit more "Now we've just got to wait for Maggie to come online and-"

The screen flashed, cutting Tim off. Maggie's face came into view

"Hey guys!" she said with a grin.

"Well speak of the devil…" CC muttered

"Hey Maggs" Tim smiled

"How's my big girl?" Mr. Madsen asked his oldest daughter

Computers beeped in the dark room behind Maggie

"I'm good Papa, you guys at the farm?" she asked

"Yep! Hiya Maggie-pie!" CC said happily

Maggie grinned "Hey CC," she winced slightly "Ouch, how'd you get that?"

CC touched the bruise on her cheek "I fell over while using one of Tim's gadgets" she lied easily

Maggie rolled her eyes "again? What 'gadget' was it this time?"

"Motorized roller blades" Tim answered

"Ooo, Make me a pair of them!" someone from off screen said

"Shove off Glen!" Maggie hissed pushing someone next to her further away

"Hey Glen" Tim said

"Hey mini-Maggie, Mr. Madsen" Glen, Maggie's hacker friend poked his chubby face in the screen, he frowned at CC "I don't know who you are though"

"Cassidy Chase-"

"Sugar addict, martial arts expert and all-round crazy." Tim finished

CC shrugged, "That pretty much explains my life"

Glen laughed "I like you" he said pointing at CC

"Good, now go away" Maggie shoved Glen off screen "I don't know how I work with you every day." She muttered fondly

Tim shook her head "How you two got a job at a top secret military I will never know"

"Tim!" Mr. Madsen scolded

CC's eyes widened "You work at a top secret military base?" she gasped

Maggie grinned "Yep."

"NO FAIR!"

"CC, Tim, why don't you two let me talk to Maggie by myself for a while, go get ready for bed" Mr. Madsen smiled at the rebellious looks on the teenager's faces and sighed "Tell you what, if you go to bed I'll take you to the 'bike race track tomorrow"

CC squealed and sprinted up the stairs, "Bye Maggs!" she called back

Tim kissed her dad's cheek "Night papa" she turned to the computer screen _"Have fun being twenty-four on Tuesday"_ she said with a smile **(A/N: I have no Idea how old Maggie actually is in the movie)**

Maggie returned the smile _"you know I will, see-ya later Timmy"_

"_See-ya Maggs"_

"_Love you"_

"_Love you too"_ she waved and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

CC was already in her pajamas, Tim rose an eyebrow "CC, what are you doing?"

The sixteen year old looked at her from her upside-down position, she had hooked her legs over the to bunk and was hanging there, her face slowly going red as blood rushed downwards

"I was trying to see if hanging upside-down cured hiccups, but then I realized I didn't have hiccups and I couldn't be bothered getting down"

Tim rolled her eyes "Sometimes, I forget your two years older than me"

"I thought you said you couldn't forget _anything_" CC retorted

"Goodnight CC"

"But it's only like… nine O'clock or something!"

"No its twelve minuets passed eleven"

"Sleep. Now."

CC huffed, but dropped from the bunk bed "Yes mother" she muttered climbing under the sheets

"''night CC"

"Sleep tight"

"I am not, finishing that silly saying"

"Spoil sport"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Tim wake up"

Someone shook Tim gently "Go 'way" she mumbled and rolled over, burying her face I the pillow.

"Tim!"

"You better have a good reason for waking me up CC" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes

CC climbed down the ladder from the bunk bed, gesturing for Tim to follow.

Once she was down she dragged her to the window

"Tim, look at that and please tell me that I'm not hallucinating"

Tim looked out the window squinting, she slipped on her glasses and gasped as two fiery comets hurtled from the sky; crashing into a field in the near distance

CC looked at her, grinning at the dumbfound expression on her friends face "Well?"

Tim gulped, blinking rapidly "I… don't think you're hallucinating CC "

**(Translations:**

It's going to take at least four hours to finish packing, why didn't you do as I told you?

I grew up, and can make my own choices thank you very much!

well sometimes you must let your

**LONG chapter!**

**Few, finally. This, is the part I've been looking forward to writing YAY!**

**Sorry it was a bit rushed, I know I said the bots would be in the chapter but there's too much to write!**

**Any guesses on who the 'bots are gonna be? I'll just tell you that one is my OC (sorry) and the other is someone who **_**should **_**have been in the second movie, but wasn't. Maybe I should send CC after Michael Bay…**

CC:** YAY! I get to kick evil director's ass!**

Tim:** Just don't kill him, alright?**

CC: **Spoil sport. *Folds arms and makes kiddy grumpy face***

Tim:** Please review, It makes Magicrazy happy**

CC:** Plus I'll stalk you, and shove a cricket bat and a footy down your throat if you don't**

Tim:** CC, The readers are the only reason you even**_** exist**_** so be nice**

CC: ***Cough*spoilsport*chough***

Tim:** So review, Please, I don't know how long I can stop CC for…**

CC: **MWAHAHAHA!**

Tim: **You really do, do that to much**

CC:** Haha! You said do-do!**

Tim: ***Groan* **


	4. Crud, Aliens are finally invading

**I'm so exited!**

**Finally I get to write something with the bots in it!**

**YAY!**

**Despite what it seems like there is absolutely NO slash in this 'fic (Sorry all slash lovers!)**

**Thanks to all epic-reviewer-people!**

CC:** come on! Meteorite's just landed in your backyard!**

Tim:** *groan* Yhea but I stayed up all last night making **_**your**_** Astro blades so don't push me**

Me:** Can one of you do the disclaimer before you run off into the bush and possibly fatal danger**

Tim: **did you just say fatal danger…**

CC: **come on Tim, Danger's fun!**

Me:** Uh, disclaimer please?**

CC: **if you give me a gun next chapter**

Me: ***sigh* fine.**

Tim: **Wait- what?**

CC:** *sequel!* **

Tim: **ARE YOU CRAZY?**

CC:** *Turns to readers* what do you think? If magicrazy101 owned anything all the movies would have sucked**

Me:** HEY!**

CC:** suck *raspberry***

"Hurry up Tim!" CC whisper-shouted, Tim stumbled over a branch shining the torch at CC, who yelped as the light hit her eyes

"You are the sport-fanatic here, not me" she bent over and put her hands on her knees breathing heavily "I did not look this far from the window" she adjusted her bandana

A cloud passed over the moon briefly, making the girls surroundings all the more dark

"Come on, come on, come on!" CC said, completely awake

Tim straightened and ran through the bush after her. _I'm going to find tics all over me tomorrow_ she thought as she brushed past yet another group of grass trees.

She ran past a log and—

"Ow!" CC pulled her down violently to the ground next to her.

"Please give me a little bit of—" CC shushed her, putting a finger to her lips and gesturing through the massive red-gum trees.

A large light came from an area a few meters from them, on the other side of some bushes.

Tim turned off the torch and tucked it into her track-pants pocket. CC tapped her leg and gestured her to follow her.

The two of them, crouched low behind the bushes ran closer to the light, quickly hiding behind a red-gum.

CC looked over at Tim who was crouched next to her 'I'm going to take a look' she mouthed, Tim nodded.

The black haired teen quietly turned and peeked around the tree.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"CC…" Tim whispered, CC gestured behind her back for her to come forward, not taking her eyes of the sight in front of her.

Tim put her head around the tree, and gulped.

In front of them, on the edge of a ditch easily two meters deep were two… Tim rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses, but the picture in front of her wouldn't change, in front of them were two… robots.

Tim's face practically shone as she took in the wonderful pieces of machinery in front of her, they were both humanoid, the smaller one seemed to be approximately twelve feet tall whereas the larger looked to be around seventeen, both were a dull grey in color and almost seemed to be naked. They both had light blue lights… eyes? Tim wasn't sure, her inventers brain was working in overdrive _the amount of power needed for one of these must be enormous what would give off so much power. Why blue? Certainly white lenses would be easier to create to the correct density than blue. Does it symbolize something?_

The larger of the two was lying on the ground, its side was sparking and a _glowing_ pink substance was running down its side in small rivulets. A smaller robot had its back to them, it was hovering over it giving off whirrs and clicks, Fiddling with something

If Tim didn't know better she would say that it was… worried. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

Whirrs and clicks came from the larger one "Oh, shut up ya big sparklin'" the smaller one said in a rough feminine voice.

CC's mouth dropped even further (If that was possible)

It was… speaking

A robot was _speaking_

A _robot,_ was speaking

Several thoughts whirled ignored through her mind

_What the fuck?_ (ok that one wasn't ignored)

_How can a robot have an accent? And why Scottish?_

_Why where they that disgusting grey?_

_OMG THEY CAN SPEAK!_

_Crap, Aliens are finally invading… at least Tim will make me a gun now…_

The bigger one let out a whine that sounded… Hurt?

Was that even possible?

It tried to push itself up, only to be shoved back down roughly by the smaller one, it let out another string of clicks, beeps and whirrs,

"If ya don't stop movin' righ' now ah'm gonna offline ya myself. Ya loosin' more energon than a cracked cube."

More clicks

"ah am nothin' like Ratchet!"

CC looked at Tim with wide eyes, 'are you seeing what I'm seeing' she mouthed, Tim nodded wordlessly,

their eyes were torn back to the ditch as a loud clang echoed around the clearing accompanied by more angry clicks.

"Ya gonna 'ave to start speakin' earth languages soon enough Sunny, migh' as well star' now"

"Don't call me Sunny." The larger one growled, but cut off with a groan as it fell back to the ground.

"Slag." The smaller grumbled and continued fiddling with the larger's side,

It's… fingers? Now covered with the glowing pink substance.

It grunted and moved back slightly, "Ah've stopped the energon flow bu—"

Tim moved slightly, the cramp swelling in her leg growing almost unbearable

C

R

A

C

K

The sound echoed around the clearing

The two robots instantly swung around the smaller one's arms changing and now pointing…

Tim paled visibly

CC had to stop herself from squealing in delight

Pointing…Cannons at them

They pulled their heads behind the tree and held their breath; Tim squeezed her eyes tightly shut

"Come out and we'll think about not turning you into a pile of slag" CC was pretty sure it was the bigger one talking

She frowned, she didn't know what slag was but it didn't sound good.

"ah'm gonna count ta five" the one with a Scottish accent this time

Tim's eyes were wide open now

"One…"

"Two…"

The teens exchanged glances; CC scowling; _fucking aliens think they can order everyone around just, well to bad for them; this human's not a pussy!_

"Thr-"

"Why should we come out you bucket of bolts?" CC shouted. Tim cringed a bit lower sending CC a _If we die, I'm going to kill _glare.

A growl came from the other side of the tree, "Yo-"

There was a clank "What the frag!"

"Aw shut up Sunny, they're jus' organics, yer scarin' them"

The taller grumbled "Slimy, disgusting fleshies…"

the teenagers exchanged a glance; did it just call them slimy _oh, it is going to get it…_ CC scowled

Tim saw the look on CC's face and decide that it might be a good idea to make sure that the sixteen year old didn't get her hands on any kind of weapon any time soon…

"Ya come out, we're not gonna hur' ya"

CC stood behind the tree, brushing off Tim's hands as they tried to pull her back down.

"How do I know you're not gonna suddenly grab me and suck my brains out?" she said scowling

Tim's eyes widened as one of the robots actually _chuckled_

"Ya know, if ya said that to any other 'bot they'd take i' as an insul'"

"I _have_." Grumbled the larger

CC glanced around the tree, instantly drawing two pairs of eyes/lights to her.

"We're not gonna hurt ya" the smaller said gently, if CC hadn't known better she would have said the robot sounded like a girl.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out, ignoring Tim's almost silent protests.

The smaller nodded at her, "there ya see, no one's tryin' ta kill ya"

CC scowled and, much to Tim's horror, stormed up to the two robots

She kicked the larger robot's foot, "WATCH WHO YOUR CALLING SLIMY YOU FUCKING ALIEN! OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET TIM TO TAKE YOU APART AND USE YOUR PIECES FOR FUCKING SCRAP METAL!" Tim rolled her eyes as CC continued to insult the robot who could easily squish her in one movement.

The smaller one almost seemed to smile "Looks like you offended it Sunny"

The taller one growled from it's position on the edge of the crater

"She, not it." Tim said. She flinched when the blue/white light hit her. "W-we're n-not its. We're f-females" she stuttered "T-therefore, we're b-b-both considered t-to be a she."

The smaller one nodded "Ah see, ya both femmes."

Tim frowned, her curiosity overcoming her fear "Femmes?"

The smaller crouched in front of her, "Like meh, our races equivalent of a female, capable of producing and carrying a new-spark"

Tim smiled nervously, "so you can produce a new…" she frowned "One… of you?"

CC threw her hands in the air "hello, earth to Tim and giant alien robot, we're not here to talk about the differences between massive robots and Homo-sapiens!"

The robot above her growled, "Ark, do you mind if I eliminate your new… pet."

"I'M NOT SOME KIND OF FUCKING GERBIL WALL-E!" CC yelled.

"CC, you can't classify him as Wall-e. Wall-e was made by humans to clean up earth, and I doubt that these two were, also that is fiction and this is most certainly not" Tim stated.

The two robots just looked confused. CC face palmed before looking up at the aliens.

"So, big butt, if you're not here to take over the world, what do you want?"

The larger grunted "My designation isn't 'large organic aft' fleshy" it growled

"Desi-what-now?" CC said feeling more than slightly confused

"He said his name wasn't 'big butt' CC" Tim explained patiently

"Oh so now you speak alien?"

Tim rolled her eyes "no, just intelligent English" she turned her attention to the bigger robot before CC could figure out exactly what she'd said "Then what _is_ your na- sorry designation?"

It straightened as much as it could while sitting down "My designation is Sunstreaker, Autobot front-liner."

Tim looked it up and down "I'm guessing your not a femme?"

The femme robot spluttered "Sunny, a femme? He sure acts like one"

Sunstreaker scowled "Don't call me Sunny femme"

"How did you know that?" CC said making a stupid suspicious face at her friend

Tim shrugged "considerably larger, bulkier, less feminine shape, lower voice, not that hard to guess" she crossed her arms over her chest with a shiver "should have brought a jacket…" she mumbled

CC swung around to face the femme robot a quizzical look on her face "And you are…?"

The femme put her hands on her hips "Arkracer, Autobot front liner and field medic"

Tim nodded and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose "I'm Tiffany India Madsen, but most people call me Tim. And this is Cassidy Sienna Chase or CC as I call her"

Sunstreaker grunted, totally uninterested in the conversation, Arkracer smiled "it's ah pleasure ta meet ya Tiffany Madsen and Cassidy Chase"

CC immediately shook her head "Na ah, you will call me CC, only Tim calls me Cassidy, and that's only when she's either annoyed or angry"

"Very well… CC"

CC gave the femme a thumbs up

"What exactly are you doing in this part of the universe? And what is an Autobot?" Tim asked

"Tha's ah long story…"

Sunstreaker pushed himself up, "Ark we can't just sit here conversing with _fleshies_" he said the last word in slight disgust "who knows who they sent after us"

Arkracer nodded "Sunny's righ'"

"Don't call me Sunny!"

"Hey! We've gotta place you can crash!" CC said happily

Arkracer looked confused "Why would w' wan' ta crash?"

Tim shook her head "Human figure of speech"

"Where were you thinking CC?" Tim asked

"Oh, I was just thinking of how big the farm's barn is…"

"CC I CAN'T KEEP ALIENS IN THE GARAGE!"

"Yes you can" CC said with a smile. She folded her arms "I'll sing a certain song I know if you don't…"

Tim's eyes widened "You wouldn't."

CC cackled "Oh yes I would"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide

Tim groaned "Oh fine."

CC fist pumped with a whoop "YAY!" she did a little crazy dance around Sunstreaker

Tim rubbed her eyes under her glasses with a sigh, then turned to Arkracer "We have a place you can stay, It's big enough for both you and Sunstreaker to stay in for a while"

Arkracer nodded "Thank you." She walked over to Sunstreaker, "Come on ya big sparklin'," she held out a hand to help him up.

He scowled and shoved it away, "I'm not a sparkling" he growled.

He pushed himself up and slowly got to his feet. He scowled at his own weakness as he wobbled slightly and his wound stabbed at him.

He lifted his eyes/lights and scowled as he saw Arkracer watching him worriedly.

"Well, Where's this 'barn' you were talking about?" he said gruffly

Arkracer shook her head at the other robots stubbornness.

***cringes* oh man that was so cheesy!**

**I know what you're all thinking/shouting to your self: "they're called optics and servos you stupid, unknowledgeable writer! And how dare you call them robots! They're called **_**Cybertronians**_** you nincompoop!" (hehe! Nincompoop)**

**Well, know you can imagen me shouting back: "Well I'm trying to write from the girls' point of view and they don't know that DO THEY!"**

**And there's your answer =)**

**Anyway—**

CC:** Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeease?**

Arkracer:** No, I will not let you shoot something with my cannons**

CC:** Awwww *pouts***

Tim:** wow that was a long chapter**

Sunstreaker:** Where on cybertron are we?**

Me:** SUNNYYYYYY! *glomps***

Tim: ***blinks*** **did you just glomp an alien robot?**

Me: **Shut up, I know where you live… can someone **_**kindly**_** ask the readers to review while I continue to glomp Sunny?**

Sunstreaker:** GET OFF ME YOU FRAGGING ORGANIC!**

Tim: ***throws shoe at Sunstreaker* NO SWEARING!**

CC:** Review, I am currently sitting out side your window holding a bazooka and will instantly kill you if you don't review.**

ME:** CC! I said **_**kindly**_**.**

Tim:** Ok, who gave CC a bazooka?**

Me:** EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS FRAGGING LONG!**

CC:** *huffs* well Sorr-y**


	5. Sunshine or Streaker?

**WOOO!**

**Chapter 5!**

CC:** whoop-de-do. *rolls eyes***

Tim:** you know you only annoy people with these authors notes right?**

Me: **Yhea, but they're fun to write**

Arkracer:** Humans ah strange**

Sunstreaker:** I told you they were disgusting**

CC:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU OVERGROWN TOSTER? *pulls up chainsaw***

Tim: **CC, give him a chance, he's got a gaping hole in his side (Where does she keep getting these weapons from?)**

CC:** *mumble mumble*kill, revenge*mumble***

Tim:** O.o… I'm going to go talk to Arkracer… *runs away***

CC: ***glares at readers* MAGICRAZY101 OWNS NOTHING YOU DIMWITS! *pulls up chainsaw* Now where did that son-of-a-munted-dishwasher go…**

The massive barn doors creaked open "It isn't the cleanest place in the world, but it is big enough to hid you for a while" Tim said dusting her hands off on her track suit pants "CC's gone to get some food from inside. Though I don't know if you guys even eat…"

Arkracer glared at Sunstreaker "Armor on now. Ah want ta fix the damage ta it before ah properly weld ya energon lines back t'gether" she ordered

Sunstreaker scowled "I don't get ordered around by femmes" he growled.

Arkracer poked him in his injured side making him grunt and pull his arm tighter around it, "No ah'm just ah medic who's trah'in ta save ya life" she snapped "and ah don't know if ah can last lookin' a' your bare protoform aft for much longer." She added

Sunstreaker growled and pushed her away

Tim looked up curiously "What's a protoform? And what's an aft?"

Arkracer looked down at the small human who was adjusting her glasses and settling down cross legged on a desk in the corner of the large room; a low whirring can from Arkracer, for some reason that made Sunstreaker snort

"And what was that?" Tim asked, her hunger for knowledge growing

"Come on Arkracer, answer the little squishy" Sunstreaker said somewhat smugly.

The whirring coming from Arkracer increased tenfold, she growled at the mech before turning back to the small human.

"Uhh, well, ah protoform is our equivalent of…" Arkracer's eye lights seemed to dim slightly, then brightened suddenly and focused on Tim, "Well, when we're in protoform we're essentially, wha' ya call naked" She finished

Tim's eyebrow lifted "You can be naked?"

Arkracer nodded. "And what does aft mean?" Tim asked innocently, the whirring from earlier can back

"Uh-h, well," the robot stuttered "An ahh, aft is, again, our equivalen' of an, ah-" her eyes dimmed again "Ah! An aft is our equivalent of ah human Ass."

"Ass as in the animal kind, or arse as in a human's anatomy type arse?"

"Human anatomy type."

"Oh… what was that whirring sound earlier?"

"Mah fans going off, an instinctual reaction to embarrassment."

"Robots can blush?"

Sunstreaker growled "We're not _robots_ fleshie. We're Cybertronians."

"HOW WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT FAT AFT!- whoa, why are you yellow." CC yelled peering up at the him.

Tim looked away from Arkracer to see that Sunstreaker was now yellow, and bulkier for that matter and that…

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, CC was holding an open, half empty bottle of lemonade. "CC, where did you get the lemonade from?"

"Inside, where else! Hey look! I got cookies!"

Tim face palmed, she stood up and jumped of the desk, snatching the lemonade away from the teen, ignoring her protests. "Why are you suddenly all yellow?" she said pointing to Sunstreaker.

Arkracer walked past them, a metallic clicking came from her.

CC's jaw dropped as bright green metal slid out of no where and settled on various parts of Arkracer's body

"I's armor." Arkracer said. She pushed Sunstreaker to the ground making him grunt and scowl.

"COOOOOOL!" CC squealed, she ran around arms waving like crazy

**(A/N: ever seen those scenes in manga where the character's going crazy and arms their arms and legs look like blurs? Yhea, like that)**

"OMG,OMG,OMG,I''REALIENS! AHHHHH!" CC screamed running in large circles

(cue sweat drop)

"Are all humans li'e tha'?" Arkracer asked Tim who was standing next to where she was kneeling next to Sunstreaker

Tim sighed and shook her head "Only a very select group of individuals with an addiction to sugar who have just drunken half a bottle of caffeine are."

Tim peered up at what Arkracer was doing curiously, she couldn't help noticing that both of the robot's- no Cybertronians' armor was dented, scratched and the color was dull.

_Looks like they've been through a war_ she thought.

Arkracer was holding what looked like a very long, thin welder. Sunstreaker grunted as the medic gently held the broken tubes in his side. "Carful." He growled. Arkracer nudged him roughly

"Stop movin'" she growled back, she held the tubes together with one digit and turned on the welder-like thing. The tip of it glowed brightly, making Tim turn away slightly and CC squeak and cove her eyes saying: "MY EYES ARE MELTING!"

The glow dimmed to a more tolerable level, "What are you doing?" Tim asked, the tubes that Arkracer had been holding were now sealed by a red hot metal that was slowly cooling.

Arkracer put the welder to the side, "ah'm sealing up Sunny's energon lines, un-"

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker growled

"WHY NOT SUNNY?" CC shouted

Sunstreaker scowled "carful fleshy, or I might accidently step on you"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU SON-OF-A-SCRAP-HEAP!" she said happily "WHAT ELSE COULD I CALL YOU, HUH?" CC stroked her chin thoughtfully before jumping up

"IKNOW, IKNOW, IKNOW! YOUCANBESUNSHINE!" she ran around happily, vaulting over Sunstreaker's legs when she came to them.

"No!" Sunstreaker almost yelled

"WELL IT'S THAT OR STREAKER, SUNSHINE SO MAKE YOUR CHOICE! Ooh shiny." She veered off and picked up a small piece of bright metal.

Tim turned to Arkracer, "You were saying…?"

"oh, unfortunately Thundercracker managed ta hi'one of Sunny's main energon lines, we were lucky tha' I stopped tha flow a'fore 'e los' ta much energon."

"What's energon?" Tim asked, there was a crash as CC kicked bucket that she thought was looking at her funny "ow ow ow! Oh so that's how ya wanna play huh?" she proceeded to jump on the poor bucket.

"Energon's our fuel, no' enough or weh loose to much an' weh offline."

"So it's basically your blood."

Arkracer nodded, "Sunny, ah'm gonna remove tha clamps a' righ'?"

Sunstreaker grunted in reply and turned his head away. Arkracer nodded, and slowly removed the clamps holding back the energon.

Thankfully, the newly welded energon line held up and the liquid continued to run down the tube.

"We need to regularly replenish our energon supplies or we die."

"You drink it?"

"DOES'T THAT MAKE YOU LIKE VAMPIRES OR SOMETHING?" CC yelled "AHHHH, THE GIANT ALIEN ROBOTS ARE VAMPIRES! HEEEEELLLPPP!"

Tim face palmed for what felt like the twelfth time that night.

"We-"

"Tim?"

The room was dead silent as Mr. Madsen entered the barn to see his daughter standing next to two giant robots and CC frozen looking at him from where she was holding a bag of cookies.

**Bum bum buuuuummm.**

**Sorry! *hides behind couch* I know it was late **_**and**_** short but I'll make it up to you! **

**Pinky swear!**

**Next time: Explanations, Worries and CC decides to make a lame Finding Nemo reference.**

CC:** HEY! ARE YOU CALLING MY EPIC REFERENCES LAME!**

Tim:** -.-'**

CC:** Can I cut Sunshine into tiny little pieces now he doesn't have a hole in his side?**

Everyone:** NO!**

CC: **awe, you guys are no fun *pouts***

Me:** *smiles sweetly* please review**

CC:** YHEA OR I'LL CUT YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES *holds up machete* **

Tim:** CC! PUT DOWN THE MACHETE! NOW!**


	6. STORY TIME KIDDIES!

'**ELLO AGAIN!**

**Sorry, I had to re-write this because my computer decided to do a Prowl and Glitch; there for loosing the chapter I'd painstakingly wrote for you guys, then parents disconnected the internet while they went on holiday (EVIIIIILLLLL!)**

**Anyways…**

Arkracer: **Magicrazy101 doesn' own anythin'.**

Me:** wow, I didn't have to ask this time… where is everyone anyway?**

Arkracer:** Tim's tryin' to keep Mr. Madsen from fain'ing, ah've no Idea whe'e CC's bein' and Sunny said tha' he didn' wan' ta be 'round a crazed squishy any more**

Me:** Awwww**

"Papa, don't, panic." Tim said slowly, moving carefully towards her father. Mr. Madsen simply whimpered and took a half step back his wide gaze set on the two giant robots lying in his garage "There not going to hurt you, they're friends" Tim continued

There was an odd silence as the Cybertronians looked confusedly

Finally, Arkracer spoke up "The Male organic's hear' rate is eleva'ed. Is this normal?" she inquired curiously

Sunstreaker snorted "Great, there's more organics on this Primus-forsaken planet"

Mr. Madsen whimpered again and dropped a phone that Tim had only just noticed to the dirt.

Suddenly, making everyone jolt in shock, CC burst out into spontaneous laughter

"Bwahahahahahahha! You should see your face!" she gasped, she laughed s hard that she ended up flat on the ground after she tripped over a stray pipe.

Tim grabbed her father's hand gently and drew closer to the Cybertronians.

"Papa," she said hesitantly after sending a withering look at CC who had re-found her bag of cookies "This is Arkracer and Sunstreaker. Ark, Sunstreaker, this is my Papa"

Arkracer's faceplates moved into a surprisingly human-like frown "Your Papa?" her optics dimmed once again then quickly brightened "Ah see, yah mean yah Mech-creator" the Field medic said nodding. She knelt on one knee and offered a digit to a stunned Mr. Madsen.

Holding up surprisingly well, Mr. Madsen 'shook' Arkracer's servo and stuttered what could have been considered a greeting if it had been intelligible.

Then he quickly walked over to one of the old chairs on the side of the shed and sat down before he fainted.

Tim blinked "Well that went surprisingly well" she stated.

'AHHHHHH!" CC screamed "SPPPIIIDDDEEERRRR!" she sprinted and ducked behind Sunstreaker's wheel-like stabilizing servo "DON'T LET THE SPIDER GET THE COOKIES TIM!"

Sunstreaker growled and shoved the teen none to gently away from his s-servo "Stay away from me Fleshy"

"IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE AROUND ME YOU CAN FUCKING RACK OFF AND FIND YOUR OWN HIDING PLACE YA FUCKING PILE OF SCRAP METEL!"

"Don't make me come over there CC" Tim scolded as she made her way to the dropped bag of cookies, and then snorted.

"CC, it's just a small Huntsman" she said, brushing away the fist sized spider and picking up the bag and walking over to her friend who was peering cautiously at the corner that the creepy-crawly had scuttled off to.

"Did you kill it?"

Tim rolled her eyes "CC, it was only a baby! If it was full grown it would have been the size of my hand, and do I look like a baby killer to you?"

"IT'S GONNA KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!" CC cried, and grabbed the bag and started stuffing her mouth with the sugar filled cookies looking around with wide eyes as if she expected an army of the arachnids to suddenly attack.

Arkracer looked at the girls curiously "How is i' tha' a human can be so afraid of somethin' so much smaller than i'?" she asked

"THEY CAN KILL YOU!" CC shrieked, Tim calmly put a hand over her mouth

"A lot of humans suffer from something called Arachnophobia which is the unconditional fear of spiders, CC happens to be one of them. Even though a Huntsman doesn't have poisonous venom, and the worse they can do to harm you is give a nasty bite, CC is still afraid of them."

Tim suddenly drew her hand away from CC's mouth, "Eww, that's disgusting!"

CC wiped her tongue vigorously "Do you have any idea how bad your hand tastes?"

Arkracer watched the two of them confused, she could see that Tim had a slimy fluid from CC's organic glossier on her servo but didn't she have similar fluids?

"What are you doing here?"

Arkracer's pondering, Sunstreaker's brooding and the girl's bickering were all interrupted by a question asked by the one and only, confused and mostly forgotten Mr. Jacob Madsen.

"Ummm… you invited me?" CC replied, making Mr. Madsen shake his head

"No the- robots!" he giggled almost hysterically "I have two massive alien robots sitting in my shed! What are they doing in my shed?"

Tim rubbed her neck and flushed slightly "Well, CC might have suggested that they hide here and I just might have agreed so-"

"No! As in what are they doing _here_. As in _on this planet_!" The exasperated adult said desperately

The three of them looked expectantly at the two Cybertronians

Sunstreaker grunted and folded his arms "I don't need to explain things to squishies" he growled, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall of the shed making Mr. Madsen wince as it groaned in protest at the new weight.

Arkracer prodded him in the side making him grunt.

She turned back to the waiting humans "Well…

**(A/N: The accent can be annoying to write and no one can understand it completely so you'll just have to imagine this in an epic Scottish accent XP)**

_The two of us come from a planet a few galaxies away from this one, our planet was called Cybertron. It used to be a beautiful place,_

_There were lakes and seas of energon and whole cities made of metal, there were families growing every where and everything was peaceful._

_Unfortunately there's always one-bot who has to ruin it all. In this case it was Megatron._

_During this time the Energon Rivers and lakes started to run out, and Energon became all the more precious and the All-spark– our original life source stopped giving New-sparks and simply started storing all the energy that would usually have been given to the New-sparks _

_Megatron was cruel and selfish and wanted all the stored power in the All-spark for himself. If he did get all that power he would be able to control all of Cybertron._

_And so, the war started._

_All Cybertronians were forced to take sides, either Decepticon, with Megatron. Or Autobot, with us. In some special cases there were Neutrals, but they were thought to have been wiped out when Megatron started the war. _

_Our leader was Optimus Prime. Before the war started he had been a librarian named Orion Pax, how he became a Prime I'm not sure, but he's a great leader; never leaving a bot behind._

_Megatron despised weakness, and, seeing them as a liability, he decided to kill all the femmes and young sparklings _(baby Cyber'onians, Tim)

_Most of them lived in the youth sector at that time; My Femme-creator and I were staying there at her sister's berth-place _(a House, now please stop in'rruptin')_ because ours had been destroyed the same solarcycle my Mech-creator offlined. _

_The Decepticons attacked while we were walking back from the Energon Lake._

_My femme-creator saw the smoke raising from the youth sector, her sister handed me her sparkling, an adorable little yellow mech, and they told me to run and hide, a few Astroseconds later the were both offline, offlined by Starscream; Megatron's SIC himself._

_He must have heard either the sparkling or I crying and started chasing us. _

_I ran, and then there was an explosion and I must have off-lined for a breem or so. Because I onlined to a small stabilizing servo kicking my face plates._

_I after that I yelled until it felt like my vocal wires were fried, hopping that some-bot would hear me_

_Thankfully, some-bot did, and I found myself and my little cousin being pulled ut of our little cave by none other than Optimus Prime himself._

_Later I found out that Bumblebee, my sparkling cousin, and I were the only survivors of the Youth sector attack, and were then possibly the last sparkling and youngling in existence._

_We were proved wrong when several more younglings were pulled from other ruins, among these were Sunny here and his twin Sideswipe._

Sunstreaker growled and glared at Arkracer.

The field medic looked at him sadly and patted his leg.

Sunstreaker grunted and shoved her hand away "Keep going." He growled

Arkracer nodded, turned back to her eager and awestruck listeners and continued

_They'd been found hiding under a bridge._

_Their creators had been Artists working on a project there and had been caught in the crossfire._

_In the first few solarcycles of their arrival to the Autobot base they were running from the CMO Ratchet for gluing his wrenches to his aft while he was in recharge. _

_I just happened to be walking down the hall and they ran straight into me, I hid them in one of the many hiding places I'd found before the other younglings had come and convinced Ratchet that they'd gone in the opposite direction._

_Eventually they were found and got locked in the brig. _

_I managed to convince Prowl to let me visit them alone and opened the gate to their cell easily._

_We were all caught sneaking to the energon dispensers. We were in the brig for at least a Decacycle._

_Apparently I had impressed Ratchet with the skill that I had handled the wires that held the brig cells closed and he decided to put my skills to better use as a medic_

_After that, I somehow managed to juggle my training as a medic, training as a warrior and time with the twins until we had all grown up considerably, though it's debatable weather the twins ever grew up at all._

_During that time, the all-spark had been launched into space and, chasing after it, Megatron, and a bit after that, Optimus Prime, CMO Ratchet, Weapons expert Ironhide, Third in command-after Prowl-Jazz and my now very grown-up sparkling cousin Bumblebee- the Autobots best scout._

_They went after the All-spark to stop Megatron from getting his servos on it._

_The rest of us Autobots were left on the Ark-the Autobot's ship _(An' no, ah'm no' designa'ed after I')_- to deal with the majority of Decepticons who hadn't followed their leader._

_Prowl was leader while Optimus was away, being Second In Command. Soon enough, we got a distress signal from a small Neutral settlement on a planet with particularly large energon levels._

_We answered it only to find more Decepticons than we thought there. Being front liners, the twins and I were some of the first on the battle field. _

_Some time during the battle Sides-Sunny's twin- got badly wounded. I managed to stabilize him and get him back to the ship. Once I'd left him in the capable hands of my fellow apprentice medic Jolt, then went back to the front lines to stop Sunny from offlining himself in the berserk mode he'd worked himself into. _

_On the way to him, I was attacked by a Decepticon and somehow, the frag-head managed to off-line me. _

_When I onlined again Sunny and I were chained in the brig of the Decepticon's ship; the Nemesis._

_That was one hundred vorns ago, the equivalent of one-thousand of your earth years._

_A few joors ago we managed to escape, we were chased by a Decepticon named Thundercracker and a few others which is how Sunny got damaged._

_Sunny had been getting faint feelings through his twin-bond while we were being… tortured, by Megatron's communication officer Soundwave._

_We found that the closer we got to this planet the stronger the twin bond got. _

_So we believe that there are other Autobots on this planet._

Silence filled the shed as Arkracer finished her story, morning light filtered through holes in the roof and reflected off Ark's green and silver armor. CC's jaw was basically touching the ground.

Somewhere just outside, a kookaburra decided that the who situation was funny and started laughing in the morning air.

"Wha… One-thousand years- Exactly how old are you guys?" Mr. Madsen stammered

"fairly old to a human." Ark replied

Sunstreaker snorted "Only because you squishies have ridiculously shot life spans"

CC surprised everyone by laughing "You remind me of Dory off Finding Nemo by saying squishy all the time! She finds the baby jellyfish and says: 'this is Squishy, and he will be mine, and he will be my Squishy' and then she gets stung by it!"

Silence once more reined the shed, Tim decided that then would be a good time to put the flat of her hand to good use.

"Ow!"

"Totally inappropriate CC' Tim turned to the Cybertronians "Well I think it's safe to admit that you've been through a lot"

Ark smiled down on the small organic.

All of them were suddenly shocked by a loud ringing echoing through the shed

Mr. Madsen quickly picked up the phone that he'd left lying in the dirt earlier that morning and answered it "Hello, Jacob Madsen speaking…"

Sunstreaker and Ark's cannons folded back into their arms as they realized that there wasn't any danger.

"What do you plan to do now?" Tim asked softly, so not to disturb her dad on the phone.

"Find my twin and leave this Primus forsaken planet!" Sunstreaker growled

CC's face went red "WELL IF YOU-"

"Guys!" Mr. Madsen came up to them, his eyes wide, looking up at the robots "Someone's coming after you!"

**Wow. That, was a hard chapter to write.**

**Thank goodness that's done**

CC:** Honey! I'm HOME!**

Me:** yay. u.u;**

Tim:** AHHHH! PEOPLE ARE COMING!**

CC: **Calm your metaphorical farm Tim, you're gonna kill my ears**

Arkracer:** Tim 'as a farm?**

CC:** great I'm stuck with a genius and an alien robot who don't understand sarcasm, just fantastic.**

Sunstreaker: ***walks in***

Me:** SUNNY! *Glomps***

Everyone else: ***rolls eyes***

Sunstreaker: **HELP! BEFORE SHE GLOMPS ME TO DEATH!**

CC:** IF YOU WANT TO STOP SUNNY BEING GLOMPED TO DEATH OR CUT INTO TINY PIECES WITH A CHAINSAW BY ME: REVIEW!**

Tim and Areracer: **CC!**


End file.
